Manzana envenenada
by Zarite
Summary: /Hana   Mukuro/Crak/Caminas lentamente detrás de él, quieres decirles a tus amigos que estás bien, que él es buena persona, pero ya has mordido la fruta envenenada de Satán.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**M**anzana envenenada.

Nunca lo habías mirado Hana, sin embargo eso no fue problema ya que tal vez―o quizás no―el destino os deparo esa sorpresa, o solo era tu camino en la vida el tener que encontrártelo, pero de alguna forma tan bien fue algo decepcionante para ti después, sin embargo ahí te encontrabas mirándole fijamente, él hizo lo mismo contigo, se agacho y recogió el libro que habías echo caer al suelo, te encogiste cuando él te lo quiso devolver. Mirada seria, ojos afilados cuan halcón en busca de comida para devorar, sonrisa mancillada de mentiras, rostro tentador como una manzana envenenada del huerto de Satán, parpadeas y luego alzas la mano, coges el libro ligeramente perturbada.

Esa mirada de diferentes colores te hizo estremecer, te hizo sentir miedo como la hermosa sensación de adultez, la fruta prohibida que era acariciada en tus labios. Alzaste la mirada y quisiste agradecerle, pero él ya no estaba, respiraste agitadamente como si hubieras echo una loca carrera, miraste a los lados para buscarle pero no lo encontraste.

Das media vuelta y empiezas tu caminata. La manzana prohibida―o envenenada―no estaba ya, suspiras antes de abrir el libro y empezar a leer de nuevo en la parte donde lo habías dejado.

Quizás es obra del señor de los avernos, quizás solo era una loca sensación de placer por verlo de nuevo, quizás solo era un deseo de lo profundo de tu corazón pecador, quizás solo tenía que pasar.

Le miras, él hace lo mismo. Después él camina con lentitud por tu lado, su pelo está impecablemente peinado, te llama la atención.

¿Cómo es posible que en una sola persona hubiera tal perfección?

―¿Te gusta este libro? ―preguntas de forma presurosa, él gira, te encara y sonríe. Maléficamente. Endiabladamente. Ya te tiene en su telaraña, lo sabes, pero ocultas.

Se acerca a ti, te mira a los ojos.

―Quizás.

Tus mejillas se enrojecen antes de poder ocultar la acción vergonzosa de infantilismo que tienes, empiezas a hablarle y él a escucharte.

Se despide con una sonrisa. Tú igual.

No sabes su nombre, no sabes su nombre, alguien canturrea en tu oído, gimes con frustración y luego maldices.

Te apresuras a caminar, buscándolo, mientras más caminas, mientras más te alejas de lo conocido crees ver otro mundo, distinto, perturbado, un cazador, un mundo donde no existía la debilidad.

Él está sentado en una silla destruida, con las piernas cruzas y una copa en su mano derecha.

―No deberías seguir a desconocidos querida Hana-chan. ―te susurra estremeciéndote por oír su voz. Asientes ensimismada.

Te acercas al ser hermoso, le miras, él te devuelve la mirada. Oh, quieres decir tantas cosas, preguntarle también, de dónde es, quién es, cómo llego a conocerte, tantas cosas. Relames los labios lista para preguntar cuando él te calla, solo poniendo una mano en tu hombro te hace estremecer.

Giras la mirada, entonces su ojos rubí―brillante como un ojo de serpiente y perturbador como la oscuridad―empieza a cambiar, uno, dos, tres…

Él sonríe. Tú cierras los ojos.

…

―¡Quiero presentaros a mi novio! ―dices, tu amiga y sus amigos de ésta te miran con asombro. Señalas la puerta, todos giran para ver, pero no hay nadie. Empiezan a pensar que solo es una broma de tu parte, cuando giran para marcharse él aparece.

Lleva una camiseta gris y unos pantalones oscuros de cuero, con cadenas y unos anillos en el dedo, da su clásica sonrisa y luego te mira.

―¡¿Mukuro? ―grita Tsunayoshi, tú sales de tus cavilaciones. Los ojos de Sawada están abiertos por sorpresa y terror.

―¿Cómo conoces a mi novio? ―preguntas, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei te miran con estupor.

―¿Él es tu novio? ―pregunta Tsuna con voz tensa, tú asientes. Luego Sawada se abalanza contra Mukuro, le atrapa con el cuello de su camisa, apretando fuertemente la tela, gruñe y sus ojos resplandecen. ―¡Mukuro! ―sisea furioso.

Das un paso, ese estúpido de Sawada estropeara tu romance con él, pero la mano pequeña de Kyoko te atrapa.

―Déjalo Hana-chan, déjalo.

Le miras con asombro, luego sacudes el hombro.

¿Qué coño pasa con tus amigos? ¿No deberían estar felices por ti?

Caminas y atrapas a Tsuna por su otra mano.

―Suéltalo Sawada.

Tsuna te mira unos segundos antes de soltar a Mukuro e intenta hablar contigo.

―No sé qué os pasa, actuáis raros, ¡es Mukuro! Mi pareja, no un delincuente o asesino. ―dices con tono autoritario, pero los demás se estremecen. Suspiras hastiada antes de agarrar la mano de Mukuro y salir de ahí.

Escuchas los llamados de tus amigos, quieres volver, decirles que estarás bien y que él es buena persona, pero no puedes, una venda grande y fuerte empieza a cubrir tus ojos.

Haz mordido la manzana envenenada, Kurokawa Hana.


End file.
